


contextual

by saudade (WindedDreams)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, drama queen hinata, texting the bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindedDreams/pseuds/saudade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ from bakageyama ]<br/>“they call it “natural disaster nudity”<br/>i think”</p>
            </blockquote>





	contextual

Though he blatantly stated well over a month ago that he and Kageyama were certainly not friends, the increasing amount of messages filling his inbox has begun to state otherwise. Anything from messages stating “don’t be late to practice again”, to long, lengthy discussions about why trees are called trees have slowly become a part of his routine. Looking back on it, Hinata isn’t sure where it started. Honestly, he’s not sure he wants to know.

Kageyama and he don’t have the same schedule and barely see each other during class times, so it’s no surprise to see his phone screen light up during the lesson. The familiar short buzz jolts the phone and Hinata is quick to retrieve it. Last time the teacher saw him texting, he’d had to read out an entire embarrassing conversation completely out of context.

 **[ from bakageyama ]**  
“i’m just saying, hard and fast  
would bring you to the end quicker”

 **[ from shrimp ]**  
“but wouldnt it be more painful????”

They’d been talking about a nasty cut on Hinata’s arm, which had a small bandage over it, he swore! The embarrassment of his classmates snickering still rang in his ears and had been a very traumatic experience. Kageyama had laughed when Hinata told him, but he didn’t see what was so funny. Honestly, he probably needed therapy from such a painfully embarrassing experience!

The phone in his hand buzzes once more, the screen brightening under his thumb. With a quick glance upwards, the spiker determines his teacher as busy. Good, he’ll have enough time to answer Kageyama and not repeat any previous incidents. 

**[ from bakageyama ]**  
“they call it “natural disaster nudity”  
i think”

It takes a few moments for Hinata to remember what they’d been talking about. As his thumb moves down to press the ’t' key, a clear of the throat makes his blood run cold. Oh no, please no. This is it. This is how he is going to die. If the last experience hasn’t traumatised him enough, this certainly will. He can hear the snickering of his classmates, obviously excited for a repeat performance. _Glad to be of such entertainment_ , he thinks drily, shakily handing his phone over to the teacher. 

In the end, all he receives is another detention. The teacher had read his half his text aloud again, blessedly having been cut off as the bell rung but still, Hinata awaits his death. Detention means missing practice. Volleyball practice. Volleyball practice with the captain. Captain _Daichi._ He clings to the hope that maybe practice has been cancelled, or maybe the teacher meant to monitor him this afternoon has dropped dead! Actually no, that’s a little too harsh. Maybe they’ve just gotten sick? 

Whatever the case, Hinata is, as Tanaka had once put it, “sweating balls”. Seated at the rickety wooden desk, eyeing the two other troublemakers in opposite corners of the room, he gulps audibly. It’ll be a long hour. Though maybe they’ll finish early and he can make an excuse to get to training late? His phone buzzes. Crap. This is it. This is Tsukishima - how had he even gotten his number anyway? - calling to tell him he was being kicked off the team. This is the graveyard half an hour away calling to say, “yes, we have reserved you a spot, sir”. These are his final moments. The teacher gives him an odd look as he lets out a low whine.

Taking a deep breath, he unlocks his phone.

 

 **[ from bakageyama ]**  
“don’t walk past the gym when you  
get out. you have to run the long  
way past the library. if you see  
tanaka, make use of your height  
and hide behind a table or something.  
daichi thinks you're sick. you owe me.”

No way. _No way._ Despite being one of the longest text messages ever sent to him, and by Kageyama none the less, Hinata is grinning. Maybe they aren’t friends and maybe they do tend to dissolve into arguing even over the phone, but at the end of the day, Hinata is so glad that Kageyama has his back. _So_ glad.

 **[ from shrimp ]**  
“dumbass!!!! this is your fault !!!”

“Hinata!” _Crap. Not again._ At least the teacher doesn’t read the message out this time.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday ingvild !!!! i love you <3  
> 


End file.
